


Beautiful Accident

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: MOSSverse [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alien Culture, Dad Kolivan, Galra Keith (Voltron), I can't believe that's an actual tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: When Kolivan entered their shared chambers, there was a prominent bump on his chest. It wriggled slightly, much to Antok’s surprise. Antok eyed it suspiciously and Kolivan's ears twitched guiltily in response.





	Beautiful Accident

When Kolivan entered their shared chambers, there was a prominent bump on their chest. It wriggled slightly, much to Antok’s surprise. Antok eyed it suspiciously and Kolivan's ears twitched guiltily in response.

 

“What”, Antok slowly approached his mate. “In the name of Zarkon’s saggy breasts is that.”

 

In lieu of answering, Kolivan simply pulled out a… well, that was one very ugly youngling, out of the folds of his clothes. It had an oddly squished pink face and wrinkled skin. It didn’t look like any sentient beings that Antok knew--it certainly didn’t look Galran.

 

It squirmed uncomfortably as Kolivan gently cradled it within their arms. The sight itself was unfamiliar. Being part-Jlatsi, Kolivan couldn’t always resist their instincts to nurse and nurture younglings. The Blade Leader often babysat other younglings on the headquarters. This unfortunate looking child might be the new charge which Antok had to endure for the cycle.

 

“A child”, Antok surmised. “Whose?”

 

“Vanor”, Kolivan replied.

 

Antok raised his brows. So the kit was at least part-Galra.

 

Vanor left two dral ago, but Antok had no idea that they left their offspring here in the headquarters, or the fact that they had an offspring at all. He wondered if it was his own inattentiveness that made him unaware about the presence of their kit.

 

The kit sneezed suddenly and the noise surprised both Galras. Immediately, Kolivan began to fuss at the kit, wiping snot out of the kit’s face and making soothing trills. Antok took a cautious step back, then another. If the kit was sickly, he wouldn’t want it anywhere near him.

 

“It needs medics”, Antok tried to reason.

 

“Nonsense”, Kolivan replied without pausing the trilling. “He’s just cold. His fur isn’t growing yet.”

 

Antok felt his eye twitch. “If ever. What kind of a Mother Universe’s hellbeast did Vanor lay with?”

 

Kolivan actually growled at him protectively, teeth bared and for the briefest part, Antok could see that Hralkar traits showing up. Antok raised his hands placatingly. Dear Zarkon, Kolivan had claimed the kit as if it was their own.

 

“Some pre-warp beings, close to the borders”, Kolivan huffed as they turned away and began fiddling with the fabric synthesizer in the room. They produced a tiny, tiny sweater and an undersuit of the same size. The sweater was dark and had constellation patterns on it.

 

“Oh, so the Prime Directive they violated referred to them laying with some pre-warps?” Antok chuffed. “Must be quite the warrior, then, to seduce Vanor the Fierce.”

 

Kolivan ignored him as they dressed up the kit, the ugly thing babbling at no one in particular the whole time. This Antok was also familiar with. He couldn’t help feeling pride welling in his chest at the sight of his mate responding the kit with equally ridiculous babblings. He loved it when Kolivan was displaying their nurturing traits.

 

Sometimes, Antok wondered if he wasn’t born an infertile halfbreed. He would love bearing Kolivan’s child, carrying the proof of their love into terms and raise it together into adulthood. But Antok had accepted it a long time ago that this was something they couldn’t have, at least not biologically.

 

“What”, Kolivan stared at him, nonplussed.

 

“Just wondering if you’re going to adopt the kit, now that Vanor is obviously not taking it with them in their exile”, Antok shrugged.

 

A pained look crossed Kolivan’s face. Huh. So they considered it, at very least.

 

“Vanor wants Thace to raise him. He’s his family now”, Kolivan bowed their head.

 

Oh. Right, Antok remembered that Thace and Vanor were bond-brothers. But Thace was currently not at the headquarters, away on a Blade-related mission. Kolivan was probably offering to care for the kit until Thace returned.

 

The kit reached its grubby paws at Kolivan’s braid, which they batted away gently. Antok watched sadness mist over Kolivan’s eyes as his mate bent forward and nuzzled the kit over its head. Kolivan was definitely starting to get attached to the kit. It… wouldn’t end well to both of them, once Thace returned to claim his bond-nephew.

  
_What should he do?_

**Author's Note:**

> come yell about this series on [my tumblr](https://xblackpaladin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
